Searching Hearts
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: Fault goes to RadiantBeam for this one XD AU Fic. Fate/Yuuno Hayate/Nanoha. You have been warned lolz.
1. Chapter 1

**Searching Hearts**

**By TsurugiNoMiko**

**

* * *

  
**

"Fate-chan...Fate-chan..." a voice called out my name waking me from my sleep.

"...rmmmm five more minutes..." I complained rolling over

"Fate-chan!" the voice got louder "You cant be slacking off so early in the morning! You'll be a bad influence on Vivio."

"Nanoha, please..." I groaned as I fought to keep the sheets from being pulled away from me "I stayed up with Yuuno all last night doing research for your students."

"And who's fault is it you didn't allow for sleep? Now get up!"

I pouted as I got up and stretched. "You are too strict you know that?" I glared at her

"And you have no restraints" she looked back at me before heading to the kitchen "I'll be going ahead so please drop Vivio off at school ok?"

"Hai..." I sighed as I got ready for the day.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Good morning, Nanoha" I called out as she walked through the door.

"Morning Yuuno-kun" she responded happily "You are early today."

"No" I yawned "I fell asleep in the lab after Fate left. I'm still pretty exhausted."

"That is not good" she started correcting me "You and Fate-chan need to be ready at all times, who knows when we'll have to mobilize?"

I sighed and drifted my mind away as I received another one of Nanoha's famous lectures. I swear shes taking this whole instructor thing way too far sometimes.

"Do you understand Yuuno-kun?"

"Yeah I understand" I half lied "I'm going to go get some breakfast ok?" I diverted before she could say anything else.

*sigh* _What happened to the cheerful outgoing girl I liked from back then?_ my mind reminisced _its like shes become a completely different person now._ I stepped outside onto the roof of the south wing of the Section VI headquarters to get some air and to be alone. I was about to go to my usual "thinking corner" when something caught my sight. There she was...standing with her back against the railing, staring off into the sky, her hair gently flowing into the wind. It must have been the angle of the sun that morning but Fate looked really beautiful--I mean she was beautiful before...but this...this just made her look really stunning. I couldn't move--or even breathe for that matter--thinking that this perfect picture in front of me would fade away into the wind the moment I did anything else.

"Ah, good morning Yuuno" she finally noticed me standing there like an idiot staring at her. "Care to join me?" she asked smiling gently yet never moving from her position.

"Good...morning..." was all I could say as I strolled up to her a little rigidly. _How could I have never noticed her like this before?_ my mind started racing _I guess it was because I was always preoccupied with trying to win Nanoha over_ my mind answered itself after a few moments.

"Here to clear your thoughts as well?" she asked

"Yeah..." I sighed defeated "you too huh?"

"Yeah" she nodded

"Its about Nanoha" we both said at the same time.

Fate and I blinked at each other for a little while before bursting out in laughter

"It seems we have the same problem" she stated wiping the tears from her eyes

"Seems so" I responded between catching my breath

"You want to go first?" she asked

"Ladies first?" I countered

"Fine..." she playfully pouted. "Where to begin" she sighed "I don't know...it just seems like Nanoha is becoming more and more of a perfectionist you know? I understand that she might have to be that way while teaching, but shes doing that even at home! Shes being very strict with Vivio that I am afraid the girl is going to turn into an automated robot before she becomes a teenager." she sighed again deeply "Its not just Vivio..." she continued "shes wearing me out also. Even waking up in the morning is slowly turning into a battle everyday. I explained to her what we were doing last night but she just wouldn't budge. I mean its not like we were out partying or doing something recreational, we are actually doing work to help out her students!" *argh* "Why doesn't she understand that?!" Fate slammed her hands on the rail.

"I know what you mean..." I started "I love my work, but I don't live my entire life off of it. Nanoha needs to learn that there is a time for seriousness and a time to just...let loose." I glanced up at the sky bringing back memories of when we were all kids "I have a confession to make..." Fate looked at me oddly but remained silent "I used to like Nanoha a lot back when we were growing up. I always thought that one day, when I got my feet planted on the ground, I would ask her out. It seems like I am a bit to late though...seeing as she isn't quite the same person I fell in love with back then." I looked at Fate who had surprise written all over her face. "Oh don't give me that look, you were after Nanoha too. Admit it! I know all about those little escapades you tried to pull her to just so you could get closer." I smirked

"Hey that's a secret!" she playfully punched me in the arm. "Truth be told...I don't know what to do anymore." she looked down a little saddened. "I just cant keep holding on like this...I'll break apart if I keep going."

"Yet its still hard to let go isn't it?" I smiled dryly

"Yeah...I cant seem to talk to her the same way I used to. Shes just acting like shes got so much on her mind that it seems like I don't have a place there anymore."

"It's ok...you always have me right? Hahaha" I joked

She looked over at me silently

"W-what..?" I started, thinking I might have offended her.

"You know something..." she leaned in closer to me "why is it that things feel so natural when I am talking to you? I mean it should be natural anyway since we all grew up together but...somehow...this is different. Its more...relaxing"

"Yeah" I laughed a little "its almost like we really click together." I continued my joke "We do have the same problems in our lives it seems. Ha ha ha."

"Ne..." she leaned in closer, sorta making me feel a little uncomfortable "would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Eh?" I asked confused

"We haven't had lunch together in a while and..." she looked down and blushed a little bit "I would like to talk to you some more."

"O...ok" I stammered after seeing her blushing. "H-here at lunch?" I offered

"I'd like that" she whispered softly before pushing herself off the railing and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek "Thanks for talking to me this morning Yuuno" she waved as she started walking back to the building. "See you at lunch"

"Cya....later..." I stood there, stunned, watching her figure disappear from my sight. My hand at my cheek where she just...

Unknown to the two individuals a lone figure opened her eyes and looked up at the sky from her position on the roof of the doorway entrance overhang. Her lips grinning from ear to ear at the conversation. "Well, well..." the Commander of the Sixth Mobile Division sat up after Yuuno walked back inside. "This is getting interesting...I cant wait to see how this will all play out." She punched some buttons on a communicator that popped up "Rein" she called as the figure appeared on screen

"Yes, Mistress Hayate?"

"I want you to get the video cameras ready" she grinned even more "we have an interesting situation going on..."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Surrender, Fate!" Yuuno shouted at me

"No! Never!" I shouted back desperately

"You cant escape!" Yuuno said looking me in the eyes.

"Ah! No!" I cried out

"Just you wait! The next one will be harder!" Yuuno grinned at me

"Yuuno, please not so hard!" I gasped for air

"Y-you too!" he called back breathing just as hard "you need to loosen up!"

"Please!" I begged "I'll break if you keep going like this!"

"I'm sorry *huff* but I cant resist...!"

"Yaaaaaaa!!" I screamed as I swung my racket full force at the tennis ball that was heading right for me. "POINT! GAME!!!" I cheered as the ball hit the corner of the court before Yuuno could rush over to it.

"You're a beast" he breathed as he collapsed to his knees.

"Victory!" I playfully rubbed it in his face while doing the ever-famous Final Fantasy VII victory pose. "You like that don't you" I teased Yuuno a little when he laughed at me for the pose.

"Yeah that was cute" he blushed a little bit

"It has been a while since I got to play a very exciting game." I said throwing him a towel before picking one up for myself. The sound of cheering came over from the observation deck from about half of the Mobile Six Division who came out to watch the match. "I didn't even see them" I laughed waving up at them.

"I was too focused running around myself" he admitted. "Good game, Fate"

"Thanks, you did really well too Yuuno" we shook hands "Hey are we still on for lunch?" I asked as I wiped the sweat off my head.

"I just have to turn in the research data we worked on yesterday to Shari so she can start fixing up the devices for Nanoha's students, but afterwards I will head over."

"Alright I'll see you then!" I replied before heading to the shower.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Mistress Hayate?" Rein called out as she floated towards the commander's desk carrying a video camera over her head. "What do you need this for?" she asked after placing it down. "Cant you just use the magical cameras that we normally use?"

"I would love to Rein" Hayate answered "but our subjects are sensitive to magical signals. I would like to capture and observe them with as little interference as possible.

Rein looked at her a little confused, part of her wanted to know and part of her...just somehow told her...not to ask. In the end curiosity won over common sense. "Just what exactly are we going to be recording?"

Hayate stopped suddenly for a moment, making Rein regret her words. Hayate slowly turned and looked at Rein with a large grin on her face and her eyes sparkling "A possible new romance maybe? Fu-fu-fu"

Rein started to slowly back away in fear. She _knew_ that laugh. That was the laugh that her mistress gave out whenever it was she was up to no good. Like the time she was forced to cross dress as a Gothic Lolita with cat ears and a tail just because her mistress was looking at an old fashion magazine.

"And just where are you going?" Hayate looked back over to Rein

"I...er...need to help Shari....with maintenance today and...BYE!" she flew with all her might towards the door.

"Too slow!" Hayate shouted as white binds formed around Rein and slowly pulled her back to her master.

"No! Let me go!" Rein shouted desperately

"Now now _Rein-chan_" the mistress grinned "You are going to help me out here...or else we'll have to play a little punishment game" she held up a small set of cat ears much to Rein's horror "ok?"

"Hai! hai! Anything but that! _Please!_"

"Hmm maybe I should have you wear it anyway just to make sure~~" she looked at it thoughtfully

Rein's eyes widened "Iyaaaaaaa~~~~!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuuno called as he ran over to me.

"No, I didn't wait long." I shook my head "I had a little errand to run with Teana and it took a bit longer than I expected. I was thinking I was the one who was going to be late.

"And I still ended up appearing after you" he sighed "it is supposed to be the guy's role to show up first"

"Just what era are you from?" I teased "come on lets eat"

We opened up our bentos and started eating.

"Ooh that looks good."I noted looking at the beef piece he had on his plate

"It is, would you like to try one?" he asked

"Would you feed it to me?" I teased unknowingly. He looked at me stunned with a blush on his face "Oh, wow! Did I just say that?" I put my hand to my mouth and blushed a shade of red as well after finally understanding what I had just asked.

"Umm...here" he offered his bento box, trying to break the awkwardness.

I looked at it for a bit and then at him. "Let's try it..." I almost whispered

"Eh?" he blinked at me several times

"F...feed it t-to me" I looked down and stammered blushing even more as the words continued to flow from my trembling lips

"O....o-ok" Yuuno slowly picked up his chopsticks and, with shaking hands, held it up in front of me.

Before he could blink, I had darted forward, grabbed the piece of food, leaned back, and was chewing it lightly. Had I known any better I could have sworn I had just used _Sonic Move_.

"Whoa!" he jumped back at my sudden reaction

"Sorry..." I said between munching while holding my hand in front of my mouth

"The food isn't going to run...hahaha" he laughed awkwardly

"Sorry I made you do that" I bowed in apology "I just wanted to always try that but.."

"No-no! its my fault for being so awkward" he held up his hands. "Ok then!" he tried to recollect himself "let's eat!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ohoho~~" Hayate grinned in her dark office staring at the monitor in front of her. "This is quite the interesting turnout indeed." she pressed the button to open a communication line to Rein "That is enough for now Rein. You should come back before they take notice of you."

"Hai"

Hayate shut off the monitor as the lights turned back on. "I wonder what I can do with this..." she grinned to herself in the quiet spanse of her office. "It will only get more interesting from here..." *evil laugh*

* * *

_A/N: As stated this is a random story I started writing on the AS forums I figured I'd post it here so that the people who are actually following this story dont have to dive into the hell of posts on the FFT. Like one person mentioned "I cant find anything in this sea of chat if I had a diving suit and a map" hehe. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Oi!" Vita called out to a very corpse-like Rein floating towards the infirmary "...are you ok?"

"Haaaah...?"

"Whoa!" Vita winced "Come on, I'll take your to Shamal" Vita offered her hand out so that Rein could land and rest a little "what have you been doing?"

"You...don't want to know..." she sighed

The two entered the infirmary and were greeted by two familiar faces

"Hey you two" Shamal beamed "what brings you here today?"

Signum merely nodded in greeting

"Rein doesn't seem to be feeling too well" Vita pointed out, holding out her hand to show the nearly-collapsed Master Sergeant wobbling

"On what?" Signum finally spoke

"I'll...be killed if I say" Rein said weakly.

"Dont tell me its one of Hayate-chan's doings again right?" Shamal finally put 2 and 2 together.

Before anyone else could say anything the door opened once more. "Rein~~" a seductive voice called making her freeze in fear. All eyes turned to their mistress and section commander. "I told you to keep that a secret." she stares at everyone else "Now that everyone else knows, however..." she started grinning in a way that made the Wolkenritter shiver "I guess I'll just have to get you all to help me out. Fufufufufu..."

* * * * * * * * * *

I knocked on the door of the commander's office and was greeted with a "Come in!". I walked in and saw Hayate buried in what looked like work. She had several monitors going on with what looked like video recordings. "Hey" I called out

"Oh Fate-chan!" Hayate jumped when she realized it was me. She shut down her monitors suspiciously quickly. "Working on a top secret project?" I asked

"Um...yeah haha" she evaded "something like that." She straightened herself out *ahem* "What did you need today Fate-chan?"

"I know this is short notice but..." I fidgeted trying to choose my words "I wanted to take tomorrow off to--"

"Granted" she said instantly

"...huh?" I couldn't help but show the surprise on my face. "Just like that?" I asked

"Just like that" she responded

"But...why?" I started to get a little uncomfortable.

"You haven't taken a break in a while, you have been working late hours sometimes according to the reports I have been getting from Shari. You want a break. So that's why I am giving it to you." she responded almost too readily.

"Ok...thank you" I bowed and turned around to leave

"Oh, since you are off tomorrow..." she continued "I have some spare tickets to the new archeological museum that just opened up." she held out two tickets "I was going to go, but I have been swamped with paperwork so I wont be able to make it." she handed them to me "Take someone with you and you guys can study all those dead bugs together."

"Hayate!" she jumped back at the elevation of my voice, I don't blame her since I did also. "Archaeology is _not_ the study of bugs!"

"Oh so is it--"

"No it is not the study of dinosaurs either!"

"Yes, but--

"No, it is not the study of animal bones."

"But in--"

"And _NO_...it is not like Indiana Jones."

"Buuuu~~" she gave me a defeated look.

"Anything else?" I smiled triumphantly

"I hate it when you do that" she murmured more to herself than to me.

"Well it helps to do your homework" I nodded

Hayate's eyes lit up as if she had found a place to attack. "Tell me, Fate-chan..." her voice becoming a little too mischievous for my taste. "since where did you start taking an interest in Archaeology?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered, truly startled by the question "Its a common thing people are interested in!"

"Mmmhmmm" she stated with a look that said _"suuuuuuuuure it is"_ "Enjoy your day off tomorrow Fate-chan" she sat down at her desk and started working on some papers.

"Ok...I'll take my leave then" I said slowly, not fully understanding if I was released or not

"By the way" she started again "bring me a dead bug will you?" she teased

"Hayate!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ok so here is the plan of operation." Hayate began "Signum will take the south area of the West Wing" she looked at the sword knight "you should be able to cover at least 4 rooms in case they come in that direction." she turned to Vita "Now Vita-chan will take over the East Wing and these rooms." she pointed again on the map. "Shamal will take the entrance area since she is going to be on call tomorrow and will need to be able to exit when there is an emergency of any kind. And finally" she turned to Rein "Rein will tail our targets throughout the entire place. Everyone understand?"

"Umm..." Vita raised her hand

"Yes?"

"What exactly is this?"

"A scouting operation"

"For lost logia?"

"No, for information"

"What kind?" Shamal asked next

"Profitable..." Hayate grinned

"And who are our targets?" Signum asked thinking this was a serious and dangerous operation

"Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun"

". . . . . . . . ."

"I told you, you didn't want to know..." Rein sighed after a few moments of silence.

"Mistress Hayate" Signum crossed her arms "is this another one of your games? Just what exactly is going on?"

"Alright I guess you all need to know, but I warn you...none of this leaves this room or else" she grinned at them in a manner that made them all shiver to the core "you understand?"

"Hai!" they answered in unison

"Now there is a possibility of a new romance forming" she started "and--"

"Wait" Vita interrupted "we are doing all THIS for a possible romance?!"

"No, you are doing this because *I* as your mistress and commander order you to" she smiled innocently

"*ugh*"

"We should tell Nanoha about this and--" Signum started

"No!" Hayate cut her off "you must not...I say again must _*NOT*_ tell Nanoha-chan about this!"

"Why?" Shamal asked "we could use her help and--"

"Do you remember what happened last year?" Hayate responded pointing a finger

"What do you mean?" Signum asked

"Last year you and Fate were out doing a small mission when Nanoha went home to Earth for a small vacation. She came back with some goldfish."

"Oh no" Vita remarked remembering the time

"What about it?" Signum asked after taking in Vita's comment

"She was so engrossed with work that she sometimes neglected the fish...so eventually they died."

"And what does that have to do with all this?"

"That's when" Vita answered "Nanoha went into what Hayate calls her _'Emonoha'_ mode"

"I remember that time too" Shamal sighed "she would always come into my office and ask me for some kind of medicine to perk her up. I kept telling her that it was because she was working too much and never giving a break to do anything else that this happened."

"She was practically useless for the next 3 weeks!" Hayate continued "Vita had to work almost double shifts to catch up the students and all Nanoha did was blame herself for not being responsible enough. So do not tell her ok?"

"Yes Maam!" they all responded

* * * * * * * * * *

"So how did it go?" Yuuno asked me as I entered the infinite library

"Surprisingly enough she let me go" I rubbed my cheek

"She say why?" he looked over curious

"Something about me working so hard and not having any time off recently so I deserve some blah blah...you know her"

"Hahaha. So do you have a place in mind for us to go tomorrow?" he smiled

"You got it approved?" I asked a little surprised

"Well its not like I am really under anyone, Fate." he laughed

"Oh right, how silly of me" I blushed lightly then reached my hand into my pocket instinctively "Oh!"

"What?"

"Hayate-chan gave me these tickets. I was wanting to know if um...you would like to go?"

"Ooh the new Midchilda Archaeology museum. I was planning on going there next week but tomorrow wouldn't be bad at all."

"Alright its a date then!" I laughed before stopping myself and realizing what I just said

"Y-yeah..." he blushed after catching what I said.

"So..." I started slowly "tomorrow in front of the museum at 10?"

"I'll be there" he nodded

"Great! See you then!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Fate-mama why are you so happy today?" Vivio asked looking at me from the dinner table

"Yeah what happened?" Nanoha asked "You act like a cat that just got a new toy"

"I'm sorry" I stated smiling happily "I am just glad I got my requested day off tomorrow!"

"That's great! What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of checking out that new museum that opened up the other day"

"Oh the archaeology one"

"Mama" Vivio interrupted "What is 'arkeyoligy'?"

"Its Ar-chae-olo-gy" Nanoha corrected "Its the study of dead bugs, dinosaurs, and animal bones" I turned my head and facepalmed "you know like that Indiana Jones movie I brought home the other week."

"Ooooh ok" Vivio said before going back to her food.

I was about to correct the misinformed woman, but I didn't feel like having the same conversation I did with Hayate so I settled for a "I'll show you in better detail next time ok Vivio?"

"Ok!"

"When will you be back?" Nanoha asked "I will be working late so I might not be able to pick Vivio up from school and..."

"Oh I can do it" I offered "I will pick her up after school don't worry."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Alright" Hayate looked over at her crew "all preparations are ready. I want all units to be here tomorrow at 0930 sharp so we can beat them to the scene ok?"

She received a reluctant nod from all those "units" she recruited

"Good!" She raised her fist in the air "Operation: Matchmaker is online!"

* * *

"Lightning 2 reporting in" Signum called over the radio

"Stars 2 ready" Vita confirmed

"Long Arch 1" ready Shamal said as she got into position

"Command this is Long Arch 2, targets have arrived" Rein called as she adjusted her sunglasses disguise.

"All units this is command" Hayate spoke up "Commence operation!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hey!" I called over as I ran towards Yuuno "I'm sorry I am late, I had to drop Vivio off at school and Nanoha was being Nanoha again." I sighed

"No problem at all, I just got here myself hahaha" We both knew he was lying, but that made me feel a little better for some reason. "shall we?"

"Sure" I handed him the tickets as we walked towards the entrance.

_~~~"Command to Long Arch 1, they are headed your way"~~~_

Shamal adjusted her hat and continued to stare at a old statue retrieved from a non-management planet. Her brown trench coat wrapped around her and pulled almost up to her hat.  
_  
~~~"Roger, targets are in sight"~~~_

"So where should we start?" Yuuno asked me after we walked in and took a few moments to take in the beautiful scenery. "There are lots of rooms to go to and this place isn't even 1/2 completed yet."

"Why don't we start with some place familiar? Like you know...the items we got from earth?"

"It isn't much but sure we can start there." he started leading the way. "By the way, Fate" he looked over to me as we walked "why the sudden interest in Archaeology?"

"Eh? I sorta jumped back a little "oh its...um...well I'm an enforcer right?"

He nodded

"Well there are some times that I might run into people smuggling things like the relics and such. It would be nice to...you know, know a little but about this stuff that way I can tell if they are ok to handle or if I should call in the teams."

"I see..." he looked up scratching his cheek "that...would make sense I guess" he struggled to put 2 and 2 together

"A-anyway!" I tried to break the silence between us "I am curious...what exactly _is_ archaeology?"

"Hahaha" he started "I thought you were going to be like Nanoha and Hayate and say it was the study of dead bugs, dinosaurs, and animal bones." he smirked a little at my reaction "They keep teasing me sometimes asking me where my whip and brown hat is at all the time."

"They think you are Indiana Jones huh?" I couldn't resist

"Yeah" we both laughed

_~~~"Lightning 2 they will be there in 3..2..1.."~~~_

"You seem to be getting along well, Testarossa" a voice called out in front of us as we entered the room

"S-signum?" I couldn't hide my surprise "what are you doing here?"

She was there in her ground forces uniform. "I was asked by the museum staff to provide security for today. I had nothing else to really do so I accepted." she said in her normal tone "What about you two?" she looked at us suspiciously "on a date?"

"Eh? W-w-w-w-w-"

"That's ridiculous Signum!" Yuuno answered when i couldn't "I am merely teaching Fate about all these things since she started to have an interest in them. I myself would naturally be here since I do work in the Infinite Library"

The pink haired knight didn't seem the least bit convinced but "Alright just don't make too much noise or I will have to kick you out ok?"

We both blushed at what she was inferring as we slowly made our way to the other rooms in silence.

"I couldn't believe she was there" I murmured after we had attained distance from the room Signum was in

"What a surprise huh?" Yuuno tried to laugh it off.

_~~~"Lightning 2 to Command, it seems that they are on a date as suspected. However it seems like they still aren't as connected as you had hoped."~~~_

_~~~"I see, thank you. Long Arch 2, try to get closer with the mic. We have to record every single bit of conversation. Stars 2 maintain your position, they should be arriving there soon depending on how fast they go through the other rooms." ~~~_

_~~~"Roger!"~~~_ all the units responded

"So Yuuno" I started again "back to my previous question"

"What was it?"

"If you don't mind...would you tell me what Archaeology is?"

"Sure" he smiled "it is the science that studies human cultures through the recovery, documentation, analysis, and interpretation of material culture and environmental data, including architecture, artifacts, biofacts, and landscapes. Archaeology aims to understand humankind through these humanistic endeavors."

I couldn't help but laugh as Yuuno started to explain "That's cute" I said out loud

"What?" he looked at me a little embarrassed

"The way you brighten up whenever you talk about something related to all this. You really like this a lot don't you."

_~~~"Long Arch 1 to Command, I have a meeting to go to in a few minutes, requesting permission to fall back."~~~_

_~~~"*sigh* Fine...Long Arch 1 you are relieved of duty for the time being"~~~  
_  
"The Scrya clan has always been like this, so yeah you can say its in the blood."

"Please continue" I ushered as we continued walking from room to room

"Often archaeology provides the only means to learn of the existence and behaviors of people of the past. Across the millennia many thousands of cultures and societies and billions of people have come and gone of which there is little or no written record or existing records are misrepresentative or incomplete." he continued "In addition to their scientific importance, archaeological remains sometimes have political or cultural significance to descendants of the people who produced them, monetary value to collectors, or simply strong aesthetic appeal. Many people identify archaeology with the recovery of such aesthetic, religious, political, or economic treasures rather than with the reconstruction of past societies."

"Would make sense as to why people would want them. If they hold such value criminals would use them for their personal gain."

"Unfortunately..." he sighed

"Its alright" I whispered to him "I'll stop them"

"Thanks, Fate" he smiled again as we turned into another room

We walked through the middle and stopped in front of an old statue. I could see Yuuno's eyes examining the statue more than admiring what it was. I was going to say something about how his eyes never loses focus when--

"Hmm so the Enforcer and the Librarian, what an odd combination" a voice came from behind us

"V-vita!" Yuuno called out as we both looked over our shoulder "Hey what a surprise! You doing guard duty along with Signum?"

"Yeah I am." she stated "I'm interested though" she looked at me then back at him "since when did you two develop into that level of the relationship?"

"What level?" I asked, then followed Vita's stare. "Oh!" I withdrew my hand and Yuuno did the same.

"Hmmmm..." Vita looked at both of us

Somehow during our tour, we ended up unconsciously holding hands. I mean its not like I really didn't notice it since we were sometimes pulling each other to go to a certain item and such...but just somehow it never registered in either one of our brains that it would end up being interpreted this way.

"A-anyway!" I looked at my watch "We have to go..." I panicked "Vivio is going to be out of school soon and I have to go pick her up." I started heading towards the door when I ran into something

"Ow!" a voice called

"I'm so sorry I...Rein?!" I looked down at the floating girl

"Um...hi Fate!" she waved "Sorry I am doing my rounds." she held her nose

"I'm so sorry, but we have to go." I motioned to Yuuno who got my message and started moving "See you guys at work!" we disappeared into the crowd

_~~~"Command to all units. That's enough for today. We didn't get the data we wanted, but we got enough. Fate-chan should be willing to spill the beans soon."~~~_

The Wolkenritter sighed as one

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Vivio!" I called as we picked up the girl from the school

"Fate-mama!" she called as she ran over to us

"Hello Vivio" Yuuno called

"Uncle Yuuno!" she hugged him

"Alright lets go home"

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm so sorry about today" I breathed as I collapsed on the couch

"Sorry about what?" he asked

"I made a scene back in the museum" I blushed a little "I shouldn't have done that."

"Its ok" he stated "I bet they were just making fun of us since they were on boring guard duty."

"Yeah" I laughed

"Mama!" Vivio called as she ran up to us "can I get a little ice cream please?"

"Alright" I patted her head "just don't tell Nanoha-mama I let you have some before dinner ok?"

"Ok!" she nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Sweet girl" he noted

"Yeah" I smiled "shes nice"

"Hey isn't that the old photo albums?" he pulled the book towards us

"Vivio was asking all kinds of questions and everything" I leaned in closer to have a better look

"Those were the fun times" he noted as he pointed to a picture"

"Oh yeah I remember that day. Hayate got so mad that we didn't involve her in the planning of Nanoha's birthday party hahaha"

"Oh gawd she looked like she was going to blast us all when she found out all the preparations were made" he turned to me

"Yeah it was like--" I turned to face him and out lips touched unintentionally

"...!" We both looked at each other, frozen to our positions with our lips still touching. It was...a soft and warm feeling...it...its hard to describe. I could tell neither one of us were breathing as that would have triggered us to separate. After a few moments my body decided that if finally needed air. I gasped and turned away quickly blushing to my ears. Yuuno did the same and looked down at the ground

"I'm sorry!" he said "T-th-that was an accident"

I didn't respond for a few moments, my mind still registering everything that just happened. Unfortunately...my senses overrode my mental reasoning and I found myself saying something clearly unfitting for the situation "...again..." I whispered

"Eh?!" he turned to me surprised.

"...Again..." I repeated a little louder turning to him "...please?"

Yuuno must have also lost all sorts of reasoning since he leaned in closer to seal the gap instead of doing the right thing and pulling back. We connected once again and parted, connected again and slowly started to get more and more into it. After a few more moments Yuuno's watch beeped, shaking us out of our trans.

"I-I-I should go" he stated

"Y-yeah...." I agreed "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Good night, Fate"

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm home!" Nanoha called as she entered the door

"Mama!" Vivio ran over to her and got a hug

"How was your day Vivio?" she asked and gave the kid a kiss on the cheek.

"Good" she said as she was put down.

"Welcome home" I greeted from the hallway

"Nanoha-mama?" Vivio called "Why do people kiss?"

"Its a sign to show that people love each other Vivio" she responded

"That's right" I added "we kiss you since we love you so much."

"But you only kiss me on the cheek" she pouted

"Oh Vivio" Nanoha patted her head "Kissing on the lips is just for adults. I kiss you on the cheek but it doesn't mean that I love you less."

"Oh, I see" Vivio crossed her arms and started thinking hard on the situation.

"What made you start talking about kissing anyway?" Nanoha led her to the living room

Vivio paused for a moment then looked at me before turning back to Nanoha and stating "Because I saw Fate-mama and Uncle Yuuno kissing on the lips earlier today."

* * *

_A/N Dun dun duuuuun XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Wow" I said as I looked outside the window. "It is POURING tonight." I turned on the coffee pot and started another pot while I went to the table to look at the research material I had.

_*Ding Dong*_ the door bell rang

"One second!" I called as I ran to the door quickly. What I saw stunned me momentarily...there in front of me, soaked to the skin, was one Fate Testarossa. "What happened, Fate?" I asked as I rushed her inside.

"Nanoha..." she began

"Hold on one second!" I cut her off, running to the bathroom to start the bath and grab some towels. "Here you go" I gave her the towels as I brought her to a guest room "dry yourself off first, I'll go get you some clothes."

"Thanks" her voice shaking. No surprise since she probably walked from her house to here without an umbrella.

"The bath will be ready soon, go ahead and take one. I'll prepare some warm food and drinks and we can talk afterwards ok?"

"Thanks again, Yuuno" she whispered as she disappeared into the bathroom.

_"I should call Nanoha and see if shes ok"_ my mind suggested _"but if Fate is in this condition maybe going to her without understanding anything would only add fuel to the fire" _it countered _"then again I cant just leave her alone."_ I turned on the communicator and dialed a number

"Yagami residence" a voice picked up

"Vita, its Yuuno" I spoke up "Is Hayate available?"

"One second. Hayate! you got a call!" the screen moved around a little bit before it finally showed the Riot Force VI Commander

"Hey Yuuno-kun!" she smiled

"Hello" I greeted "Sorry to call you at this hour but..."

"No, no, its no problem. What is wrong?"

"Fate just arrived at my place completely soaked." her face grimaced "It seems like she got into a fight with Nanoha. I am worried about her but I cant just leave Fate here either."

"So you wanted to ask if I could go over and make sure she's ok right?"

"Yeah and I am also worried about Vivio."

"I understand. I'll head over right away." She nodded seriously "Be nice with Fate now, don't be a wolf and eat her up ok?" she grinned at me

"I wouldn't do that!" I almost shouted back

"Bye~~"

*sigh* _"I cant tell if shes serious or just playing with me half the time"_ I thought to myself as Fate finished her bath and walked out fully clothed. I offered her a cup of coffee and sat her down on the couch. "So what happened?" I asked fully concerned about Nanoha and about her.

"Well..."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Because I saw Fate-mama and Uncle Yuuno kissing on the lips earlier today."

Nanoha froze "What did you just say Vivio?"

"Uncle Yuuno was kissing Fate-mama on the lips in the living room and they did it several times"

"Nanoha I can explain--"

"Vivio..." she smiled at the child "please go to your room for now, the two of us have to talk for a little bit ok?"

"Ok" she nodded happily "will you read me a story before we go to sleep?" she asked as she headed up to the room

"Yes, dear." Nanoha answered "I'll read you one before bed."

"Nnn~"

"Nanoha..I--" I started up again once I was sure Vivio was out of range.

"I cant believe this..."

"Let me explain--"

"Behind my back!"

"It was an accident!"

"Oh so you and Yuuno-kun just 'accidentally' kissed _several_ times!?"

"Nanoha! Listen to me!" I pleaded

"I *am* listening!" she countered "Start talking!"

"No you aren't!" I yelled "If you were you'd know that Yuuno and I went out--"

"Oh my god so you two are already going out?!"

_"NANOHA!"_ I couldn't control myself "We aren't going out! We just went to the museum together today!"

"That's normally what people call 'going out' Fate-chan..."

"What would *you* know about human relationships?!" I barked angrily

"What do you mean by that?!"

"All you ever do is work work work!"

"Excuse me for trying to prioritize my life!"

"Its because you are like this that we slowly drifted apart!" I cried in anguish "Now you've lost me! And if you keep going on this stupid selfish road you'll lose Vivio someday too! And then what will--!"

"...get out" her voice was soft but firm

"Nanoha...I--"

"Get out! NOW!" she screamed

"FINE!" I yelled back as I headed for the door. "If that's how you want it then SO BE IT!" I stepped outside of the door and into the rain "I HATE YOU TAKAMACHI, NANOHA!!!!" I screamed a the top of my lungs and slammed the door.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm so sorry, Fate" That was pathetic, I know. However, that was the only thing I could say after listening to the story.

"I'm so horrible..." she started crying

"Hey, hey" I held her hands "its ok, we can resolve this somehow, its ok"

"Please...just for tonight" she looked up at me longingly "please...?"

"Alright..." I nodded as I hugged her closer.

* * *

*knock knock*

I waited a few more moments before repeating the motion. When still no answer came, I opened up the command override program "Yagami, Hayate" I stated "Colonel, Commander Riot Force VI"

*Beep* A noise registered before making the following statement "Authentication Confirmed." and the door opened allowing me access.

I entered into the hallway and then looked around the room and noticed lots of things shattered on the ground: glass, plates, a vase...even couch pillows were thrown everywhere. There didn't seem to be anything left untouched by whatever freak of nature just stormed through here. _"I better check on Vivio first"_ my mind concluded as I reached the edge of the stairs. I walked up and stop in front of the girl's room before lightly turning the door handle and opening it. I looked inside at the sleeping girl, turning on the light to better see. I walked up to her and adjusted her blanket before stroking her hair. She began to stir in her sleep a few moments before opening her eyes.

"Aunt Hayate?" she called out sleepily

"Shhh~" I stroked her hair again "I'm sorry I woke you, Vivio. I am just here to see how you all were doing."

"Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama were yelling at each other earlier" she confessed to me "I was scared so I stayed under the covers."

"Its ok now, Vivio" I patted her gently "Its ok, your aunt Hayate will take care of everything. I will even punish your two mamas for scaring you ok?" I adjusted her blanket again "Now go on back to sleep, Vivio. I will go talk to your mamas now ok?"

"Ok" she smiled "Oyasumi, aunt Hayate."

"Oyasumi, Vivio" I kissed her forehead before heading to the door and turning off the lights. _"I should go check on Nanoha now"_ my mind stated as I made my way towards the master bedroom. I flipped the lights on but found the room itself empty and perfectly intact _"I guess the battle only happened in the living room."_ I slowly made my way back to the kitchen area and towards the living room. A small red stain on the carpet caught my eye. I have seen enough of it before to know exactly what it was. "Nanoha" I called out as I rushed towards the living room. I turned on the lights and scanned the battlefield which was covered in glass and blood drops everywhere for my target. After a few passes I finally found my objective: laying on the couch with her hands and arms cut to pieces, lay one Takamachi, Nanoha. I rushed over to her and checked on her injuries. "Damnit Nanoha" I muttered under my breath as I checked her pulse to make sure she was, indeed, still alive. I ran over to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit "What the hell were you doing?" I continued muttering as I got a basin of water and a small cloth. I rushed back to her and started to wipe the blood away from her cut up hands and arms. She started to stir in her sleep and started groaning in pain as I kept cleaning her wounds

"Ow...ow...ow...OW!" she said as she slowly started waking up "What the-!?" her eyes shot open "Hayate-chan...?"

"Hold still" I pulled her arm back and continued cleaning

"How did you get in here?!"

"Commander's authority" I started wrapping her first arm "I have the ability to enter anywhere in this base if I feel I have the need for probable cause." I pressed on one of her wounds

"Ow!"

"And this qualifies as probable cause"

"Ow, ok ok!"

"So..." I started "you've had quite the battle here." I noted "surprised you didnt get killed in action."

"I wish I was" she sighed as I continued wrapping her other arm

"Nanoha Nanoha Nanoha" I started

"Oh no...please don't" she pleaded with sad puppy eyes "please...?"

"Hmmmm" I looked at her. I was about to start up on one of my ever famous "Motherly lectures" that Nanoha hated so much since she always felt like a little kid when I did it to her and Fate. "Alright" I said to the girl's relief "I'll let you go this time, but if you don't want me to talk...you better start."

*sigh* "Vivio said that she saw Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun kissing this afternoon"

"So you destroyed the house"

"No, that was after Fate-chan left"

"So you got into a fight"

"Yeah, we started arguing about what happened and how this all came about." she sighed "It ended abruptly when Fate-chan slammed the door."

"So that's when you destroyed the house"

"Yes"

"Nanoha do you have any idea why they were kissing?"

"No I have no clue! I didn't think they were going out!"

"Why not?"

"They just didn't seem like they connected"

"Nanoha" I held her hands "let me be frank with you. Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun are starting to develop feelings for each other, ok? I know this quite well."

"How?"

"Because I set them up" her eyes widened "ok I didn't really set them up...but I gave them a small push. Nanoha, do you have any idea why Fate-chan left?"

The girl shook her head

"Nanoha, dear" I braced myself "you work too much. All you do nowadays is work work work. I know you are trying to be responsible and wanting to do your best in your job, and in teaching your students. I appreciate it, really I do, but you just need to learn to relax sometimes. I understand how you feel--oh don't look at me like that. I work a lot of long hours too. The difference between you and me though, is that i actually *listen* to the people who tell me when i have gone over the limits. You don't do that, Nanoha. You devote yourself so much to your work that you lose sight of everything else around you. You become more and more like a machine."

"Its all my fault" she held her head in her hands "I thought I learned my lesson last time...but I guess in the end I haven't learned anything at all" she started crying "Why..." she sobbed "why is it that every time I try to do something good it ends up backfiring in my face? I only wanted to help out as many people as I can with the strength that I have."

"_Oh no_" I said to myself "_I have to calm her down...if she goes Emonoha on me here I wont be able to recover her for weeks_" I gripped her hands "You want to know something?" I made her face me "Its our hearts, not our powers, that separate us from machines. Fate-chan's heart has been calling to you all this time...been calling for *years* even, but you have not answered her, you always prioritized your work above her and she just finally got tired of waiting for you...waiting for you to finally notice her and to add her into your life as much as you did your work. Now she and Yuuno-kun have started a connection, it is still immature, yes, but it is probably going to grow into something hopefully. I am keeping watch over them to make sure that things go well."

"So I am all alone now..." she lowered her head

"No" I pulled her to me "because *I* am still here. I promise I will never leave you, Nanoha...but I cant promise that I will be lenient with you if you keep pushing yourself. No matter what relationship we may have now or in the future...I will not hesitate to suspend you from duty if you cant keep your promise to take it easy." I looked her in the eye "Nanoha, I care about you a lot. I hate seeing you like this! Vivio is suffering also because of all this. So please...ok?"

"Ok...I promise" she wiped her tears

"Alright its getting late" I looked at the clock and it was already reading past midnight

"Umm..." she started

"What is it?"

"Could you...stay here tonight?" she looked down at the ground

"Sure thing" I said "go on to your room, I'll plop here in the couch since its already too late for me to go home anyway."

She stood there for a few more moments "...Hayate-chan..."

I looked up at her after adjusting the couch some more "Yes"

"Would you...mind sleeping with me tonight?" she stammered "I normally grab on to Fate-chan and it helps me sleep at night so..."

"Alright" I sighed and smiled up at her "you are such a kid you know that?"

"Nyahaha"

We made our way to the master bedroom and prepared ourselves for bed. I borrowed one of Nanoha's nightgowns as the only clothing I had was my uniform. She got in first and slid back part of the way giving me room to jump in as well. I cried out in surprise at the speed in which she moved once I actually got in the bed. She slid up to me and wrapped her arms around me like I was her favorite teddy bear. "Nanoha?" I called out to her, but it fell on deaf ears as I was met only with the soft breathing sounds that escaped her lips. "Mou..." I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her forehead "Oyasumi...Nanoha-chan."

_

* * *

A/N Sorry this was a late release. Holidays...I know...anyway this is chapter 3 of the story requested and posted on AS. Yes, I will still be working on the other stories so dont think I have abandoned them hehe. Happy New Year!_


End file.
